Assassin series RE: The Fast Forward Story
by Askre5
Summary: The Fast Forward turtles are finally going home, the time window is working and everything is set. But then the Dark Turtles attack, causing transportation not only through time but dimensional space as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Story originally written and posted on. 18/10 2008

What on earth is this, you might ask yourself and here is the thing.

I wasn't originally going to include the fast forward verse in the Assassin series, but had afterthoughts when it turned out I actually loved that season and the characters in it. Especially the Dark Turtles. Over the course of the year I actually wondered what would happen if the Dark Turtles were to meet my evil turtle crew. And well this thing spawned out.

The first two chapters were written long before the season start of "Back to the sewers" thus that particular season is not canonical. For the FF turtles, season 1-4, The lost season, (yes I'm going to have them having gone through the whole ninja tribunal thing) and the fast forward season are canon.

Also because of that, my idea how the time window worked is more in tune when the turtles first attempted to go home earlier in the FF season. And like I did with the 80's-Turtles I have toned few things down.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

Other characters are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

AU turtles in all their varety are based off the TMNT.

The story, is copyright © 2008 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **Story rated K+ for some language and violence**

 **This story is canon to the Assassin series.**

 **To fully understand this story, being familiar with the Assassin series is very important**

 _Sum: The Fast Forward turtles are finally going home, the time window is working and everything is set. But then the Dark Turtles attack, causing transportation not only through time but dimensional space as well._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Fast forward universe, 2105**

The four turtles took position in front of the big gate like machine. Master Splinter took one last look around before joining his four sons. Nearby working on the console was the young teenager, Cody Jones. Serling the large robot stood nearby watching.

"You think this will work this time?" Leo wondered and glanced at Don, he was making last minute adjustment on some wires.

"We can only hope, Leo. Cody and I have been working on this now for weeks, it has got to work," the purple-masked turtle said and rose up. Then using the computer on his gauntlet, he did few necessary diagnostics.

"Everything is ready on this end guys," Cody reported and looked up, a bit of a solemn smile on him. If this worked, he would never see them again as they were headed for the past.

"And everything is prepped to go here," Don nodded and shut off his gauntlet.

"Initiating time window," the boy announced and pressed few buttons.

"Guys remember, once the stream starts we can't move for at least few seconds. It could interrupt the whole process," the purple-clad ninja warned the others.

"Understood Donatello, let us go home. Thank you for your hospitality Cody-san, you have been most generous." the elder rat turned to face the boy and bowed.

"Good bye you guys. It's been a trip," the boy waved, deep inside feeling a bit sad that his friends were leaving but knew it was for the best.

"Streaming in five seconds," Don said. "Four, three, two…"

"Hey this looks like fun," a rough rumbling voice suddenly growled. Serling couldn't react fast enough; suddenly large red hands grabbed him up and threw him away.

Something dropped besides Cody and rose up, only to reveal a large purple monstrosity of a turtle with huge grayish gauntlets on his arms. The reptile grinned sadistically and used his long prehensile tail to throw the human boy away from the console.

"Cody!" Leo shouted when he realized what was going on, but suddenly he, Splinter and the rest of the turtles were bathed in purplish energy.

"Oh no, the stream… it's too late to stop it," Don gasped. A large blue turtle and a yellow one had arrived in the room.

"Going somewhere turtles? Not without us!" the blue one snarled, suddenly the four extra large reptiles ran for the time window.

"Ah lets take those bozos!" Raph growled and went for his sai.

"No Raph don't move in the stream!" Donatello cried out but was too late.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and an explosion from the gateway. Cody groaned and slowly rose up. Then with a gasp, he looked towards where the time window had been. It was blown to smithereens and there was no sign of the eight turtles and the rat.

"Master Cody, are you alright?" Slightly damaged Serling came running and helped his master to rise up.

"I'm fine… but the guys… the dark turtles attacked…how did they get…" The boy ran to his console and started to type madly on it. "Oh no."

"What is it?" the robot asked mildly concerned.

"There was too much movement in the stream." Cody looked up at the remains of the time window. "…If they survived the travel… they could be anywhere… and anytime."

"And the damage is too extensive… they are gone." The boy looked down feeling the tears coming to his eyes. Serling could only put one reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"There, there, master… from what I've observed from these misc… from our friends is that they are quite resilient. I am sure they are fine," the robot said. However, whether that was true or not, he really couldn't tell.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

"Should I even dare saying it?" General Magistrate Raphael said as he took a bite of his sandwich. It was in reference to how quiet things had been lately.

"Well if you feel like jinxing us," his brother Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo responded and drank from his glass.

"No, please don't jinx us," Mikey peeped from the other end of the table. The counterpart of the deputy magistrate grinned innocently.

"Alright, alright I won't," the general magistrate chuckled. Mikey's brothers who also sat at the table shook their heads smiling.

The six turtles were in a small diner. The three of the four young ninjas were seeing off their brother, Don to the university. General Magistrate Raphael decided to treat them to a lunch. They were currently in the middle of it.

"It's going to feel a bit empty in the lair with you in the university Don," Leo commented to his brother.

"Oh I'll still be around, maybe during the busiest time I'll stay with the Ninja Master and Luna, but I will still live in the lair," the purple-masked turtle explained.

"Still, aint going to be the same." Raph tore through his hamburger. "Man getting older sure is strange."

"Welcome to our world," Magistrate Raphael chuckled.

At that moment, the aforementioned Ninja Master arrived at the table, having been using the restroom. This time the scarred Donatello counterpart, only wore a shirt in addition to his normal dogi pants.

"Hey magistrate, what does it take to become a…" Raph halted when suddenly purplish stream of energy formed right in front of their table. The ninjas all sprung up and got ready for anything. The general magistrate and the deputy magistrate rose up more slowly.

"I wish we could carry our weapons in public here." Leo frowned wondering what was attacking now.

However, they needn't worry. The energy subsided and then a gateway opened. Out of it fell five individuals, four turtles and a rat. The teenage ninjas blinked in surprise, so did the older reptiles. The newly arrived turtles bore great resemblance to them all, except their gear and weapons looked out of this world.

"Quick, check if they are ok." Leo jumped from the table and knelt by the one who had to be his counterpart, all of the newly arrived where unconscious.

"Well I'll be damned… that's one way to meet counterparts." General Magistrate Raphael blinked.

"Hey there are some differences." Don noted. He was kneeling by his counterpart.

Now first did the others notice it. The newly arrived turtles did look a bit sharper and slightly thinner. In addition, the blue-masked and the purple-masked ones looked lighter in color and the orange masked reptile was more bluish than Mikey.

"Well let's get them to a hospital," the general magistrate sighed and fished up his phone.

* * *

The large blue turtle groaned as he came to. Slowly he lifted his big hand to rub his head gingerly before rising up. The reptile glanced around and saw that the yellow turtle and the red one were also waking up. Groaning as they stood up, they seemed to be in an abandoned building of some sort.

"Well it's about time," a sinister voice addressed him. Looking in that direction Dark Leonardo eyed his brother, the purple colored turtle, Dark Donatello.

"I managed to drag all three of you to this abandoned structure. Better keep out of sight for now, don't you think?" The tall reptile smirked.

"Quit the jabbering, did it work? Are we in the past?" the blue turtle snorted and walked closer to him.

"Yes and no," Dark Don grunted and operated his computer from the gauntlet. "You see, we interrupted the travel by charging for the window."

"What do you mean?" Dark Leo growled.

"It seems that we didn't only travel through time and space but different sort of space as well," the purple reptile explained, still working on his computer.

"What that mean?" The hulking large shape of Dark Raphael walked closer.

"I don't think there are simple enough words in existence to explain that to you," Dark Don grunted, his red brother growled and scowled.

"Hold it!" Dark Leonardo grabbed his brother's huge fist before it could strike the purple reptile. "Let's save the brawl for later. Where are we Donatello?"

"Judging by the energy reading, we did in fact travel back one hundred years into the past. But we also travelled through, multi-dimensional space." Dark Donatello seemed quite undaunted that Dark Raph had almost punched him.

"Meaning?" Dark Leo snapped impatiently. He was quite tempted to slap his brother himself now.

"We are in another dimension. Alternative universe if you will," the purple reptile told him. Then he punched a button to show an image of a billboard.

"I took this picture near the place where we landed, because I found it quite interesting." The turtle then used his claw to point at the billboard. The image on it was of a black clad turtle, grinning and holding a can of drink.

"The Bounty Hunter Leonardo recommends Street Soda?" Dark Leonardo read on the image.

"Street Soda? Sounds like puddle water, hey you think we can buy some?" Dark Michelangelo cackled, the long pink tongue swinging in front of him.

"Shut up!" his blue brother snarled, then looked at Dark Don. "How does that show you that this is an alternative universe?"

"Because Fearless Leader, the original Leonardo who you where cloned from has to live in hiding on his world. If you don't remember that small fact. While you were sleeping, I hacked into a database here on a network that runs here. Called the Interdimensional network. The turtles here live in the open, just like our originals did while living in the future," the purple reptile explained.

"Will this affect the plan?" Dark Leo demanded to know.

"No not really, by all accounts my original and his brothers did land in this world too. Now with far less sophisticated technology to help them. We can grab him and force him to help us," Dark Don chuckled. First now did his brother grin.

"Yes and free us from Darius's control," the blue turtle said very pleased. Dark Raphael chuckled darkly and Dark Michelangelo gave a maniacal laughter.

* * *

Leo woke up with a gasp. The last thing he remembered were the dark clones charging for him and his family as they were starting to transport through time. Then he noticed his surroundings. The turtle was in a white room, with five beds, one he currently occupied.

"Ah Leonardo, you have awoken," a voice addressed him. The turtle glanced to the bed across the room. It had Master Splinter in it. Sitting beside that bed was a dark green turtle with some uncanny similarities to Raph. Just this one was smaller and wore dark brown shirt and blue cut-off jeans.

"W-Where are we, Master Splinter?" The turtle blinked. Then he realized he didn't have his gear, it gear had been neatly placed on a nearby chair.

"It seems that the Dark Turtles caused quite a mischief in our travel destination my son," Splinter said and rose out of the bed. The unknown turtle stood up to help him. The rat was in a white hospital gown, so was Leo and the rest of the still unconscious turtles.

"We have been transported to another world, an alternative universe if I understood correctly," the old rat started to tell his son and sat near the bed.

"Your father is correct, Leonardo," the dark-green turtle now finally spoke. "It seems that you and your brothers were accidentally brought to my world. I am General Magistrate Raphael."

"General… Magistrate…" Leo blinked and then looked at his sensei.

"The good General Magistrate has been telling me a bit about his world and how things work here. Not unlike how it was in the future, here we can walk in the open. This world is part of a vast alliance called the Interdimensional Alliance, or the I.D.A." Splinter explained.

"We are quite experienced in counterparts, you're not the first one I meet," the general magistrate told the turtle with a chuckle. "I have notified the right people and they will start searching for your world. But it might take a while."

"But Master Splinter, the Dark Turtles… Cody…" Leo started to look a bit frantic. Splinter rose up to put a hand gently on the turtle's shoulder.

"Calm down my son. I am sure Cody-san is quite all right. And I suspect that your Dark counterpart and his brothers did cross time and space with us," he said.

"Yes, Master Splinter has told me about your clones. I have initiated a search for them," General Magistrate Raphael told them.

"But they are extremely dangerous. They also probably have some futuristic technology that…" Leo blinked when his brother's counterpart chuckled and raised a hand to stop him.

"We have taken the liberty to analyze your gauntlets here, just to see what we might be up against. Don't worry, yes it is very sophisticated technology, but nothing worse than we are used to deal with," the very dark green turtle assured him.

"Wait… didn't we go back into the past?" Leo looked at Splinter confused.

"By all accounts you did, the energy from you guys was temporal in nature. But not all worlds are on the same technological level," the general magistrate told the ninja.

Soon after the other three turtles started to wake up, it was fortunate that Splinter had awakened first. The old rat could thus calm down his surprised and shocked sons, before they jumped to any conclusions. General Magistrate Raphael remained in the room also to assist the elder to explain exactly where they were.

"So… all that work was for nothing? We got back to the past only to be warped to an Alternative universe?" Don blinked.

"Crud," Raph palmed his face.

"And not only that guys, our clones came with us," Leo told them.

"Oh joy." Mikey sighed.

Suddenly the door opened and a bluish green head with an orange mask peeked in. All eyes were on the grinning face. Soon a turtle, almost a carbon copy of Mikey on the bed pushed himself in. The only difference was slightly rounder look, bit more muscles and his bluish green color was greener.

"Hey, figured I would check in on the castaways," the turtle said.

"And never occurred to you to ask first?" General Magistrate Raphael chuckled and gestured to the turtle. "This is Michelangelo, yet another counterpart. He and his brothers are friends of mine and my brothers."

"Oh wow, another me!" The Mikey in the bed beamed, his counterpart grinned.

"Yeah isn't it great?" the gear-wearing reptile said and brought from behind himself some bags. "Brought some stuff for them."

"That's very kind of you." Splinter smiled a bit at the gesture.

"Oh no problem, gotten quite used to helping counterparts in distress, almost part of the job now," the counterpart of his son chuckled. He first went to Don's bed and fished out dimension travelers. "Here five travelers, but I figured I let you have them first so you can later instruct your gang how to use them.

"Wow!" Don grabbed one traveler and his eyes opened wide. "This is… wow…"

"And for me, well you that is, comics. It's boring in the hospital trust me." Mikey then gave his own counterpart some comics.

"Awesome." The other bluish green turtle beamed even more and snatched the paper.

"My Leo read this and so does another counterpart we know, so I figured you might want to give it a try." The gear-wearing turtle then approached Leo and handed over a magazine.

"Uh… thanks, hey magazine all about swords… whoa." The turtle blinked when seeing a particularly futuristic sword, almost identical to the ones he had.

"Dare I ask what's for me in that goody bag of yours?" Raph grunted, almost expecting a prank or something to happen.

"No need to ask, my Raph loves this." Mikey fished out what looked like a flat screen with few buttons. On the back said 'video records of famous wrestling matches.'

Raph blinked, but the orange masked turtle pushed a button and suddenly the screen came to live. A full out wrestling match was on between some animalistic looking aliens. The very dark-green turtle blinked again then his jaw dropped a bit.

"And for Master Splinter." This time a normal book came out. The title read 'meditating and martial arts throughout the multiverse'.

"Why thank you." The old rat accepted the book and bowed.

"No problemo, it's quite a drag to be stuck in another world. Me and my brother's know that one all to well as do our friends." Mikey grinned.

"Right, now Mikey, please ask next time before barging in." The general magistrate approached his brother's counterpart.

"Aw, that's no fun." The orange-masked one smiled innocently.

"We greatly appreciate the gifts and the help… but we really should go and search for our clones. We have fought them before so we know how they operate." Leo looked up from his magazine.

"Oh that's no problem, you were only brought here for a check up and some rest. I can ask my Donatello to assist you with the search, he is the only one of my brothers who still goes on patrols at night," the General Magistrate said.

"And I can get my brothers to help. We are staying here anyway for now, my Don is going to the university here in few days," the gear-wearing Mikey shot in.

"You are very gracious." Splinter noted with a smile.

"All in the days work Master Splinter, all in the days work," the brown-shirt wearing turtle said with a smile.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Dark Mike complained rubbing his stomach.

"Me too," Dark Raph growled.

"Well then why don't you go and get something to eat. Just don't try to draw too much attention to yourself and don't be followed back!" Dark Leo snapped, he was watching Dark Don work on his gauntlet computer.

"Hm, I think I may have underestimated the technology here. But I am through, four turtles and a rat were brought to Oak Center Hospital in Upper New Manhattan," the purple turtle growled and rubbed the chin with his claws.

"Security?" Dark Leonardo wondered.

"Some yes, but just what you see in a normal everyday hospital. Oh wait… what the hell… here is a warning that four more offworlders were brought over by the strange temporal mishap. 'Be on the look out for four large turtles; notify the authorities immediately if you spot them. One is blue, one is yellow, one is purple and the last one is red. Considered armed and extremely dangerous, do not engage them'." Dark Donatello scowled when reading that news line.

"Great, we are barely here and we are already want…" The blue turtle stopped and glanced to where his other two brothers had been, complaining about hunger. They were gone, probably going to act on their leader's order.

"Yeah and you just sent Dumb and Dumber out to get food," the purple reptile grunted.

"Ah, let's go after them and make sure they don't get us spotted," Dark Leo growled and rushed to the entrance of the building, closely followed by his tall brother.

The two turtles headed out and just spotted where Dark Mike was going around a corner. They immediately headed after him. As Dark Leo came around the corner, he saw where his two brothers had stopped and seemed to be watching something.

"What are you two doing?" he asked as he sneaked up to them.

"Take a look yourself," the yellow turtle chuckled and pointed. Further down there was a movement. A dark-bluish green turtle darted between two buildings. He looked to be about seven years old; a dark green boy, about five, closely followed him.

"Now what have we here?" Dark Donatello arrived spotting the two boys. He started to work on his gauntlet. "Let's see, by the looks of things, these are Silver and Obsidian, children of that black clad Leonardo on the billboard."

"If they are here, the father must be close by," Dark Leo grunted. "To the roof!"

The four dark turtles quickly, despite their size, scaled up to the roof of the building. This was clearly an old and abandoned section of the city. However, not that far away from it, they could see where much livelier part was.

"Don't go inside the buildings boys, they are very old and the roofs could cave in," a voice that didn't sound that far off from Dark Leo called. The other dark turtles looked at their leader who frowned.

The large reptiles peeked over the ledge to see a black clad turtle, everything he wore was that color. The boys arrived near him, running and laughing in a game of tag. Soon a rather odd turtle joined in, this one hoppled on all fours and only wore clawed gauntlets on both hands plus spiky kneepads.

"So you bought this whole section, for what?" a rather sinister voice spoke up, it had uncanny similarities to Dark Don. However, the owner was an olive green turtle wearing lab-coat and underneath a black shirt, black pants and boots.

"I think this looks like a nice place for a new game park," the black-masked turtle said and looked around.

"I doubt you need to risk me, the Demolisher and Mad Mike into the city if you were going to build a game park here," the olive-green turtle snorted.

"Jeez, I thought some change of scenery for you three would be nice." The black-masked one turned to reveal to the dark turtles that he was one eyed.

"Wow, not only with matching voice but one eyed too, now he only needs to get a blue skin and be a bit taller and he looks like Fearless Leader," Dark Mike chuckled. Dark Leo growled but said nothing, they kept watching for now.

"But you're right; before I start the game park I'm going to be using some of the buildings for storage. It will be mostly concealed as equipment for the construction. I need you to help me make a database of the stuff," the black-clad one said.

"I got genetic experiments waiting for me at the lab and you drag me here to make a database?" the olive-green turtle snapped.

"Eh, refresh my memory; what do I pay you to do?" The basic-green one glanced at the lab-coat wearing one.

"Urk… to do what you tell me do to," the turtle grunted.

"Exactly, don't forget that," the one-eyed reptile chuckled.

Dark Don's eyes opened wide when hearing this and then he grinned maliciously and looked at Dark Leonardo. The purple turtle pointed at the olive-green one in the lab-coat.

"He said he has genetic experiments in his lab. That means he must have genetics experience, just what we need. No need to go half across the city to the hospital, we can just grab this one," he said eagerly.

"Certainly saves us the trouble." The blue turtle nodded in agreement.

"Then what are we waiting for. They don't look so tough, they don't even have high tech gear on them," Dark Mike cackled and jumped up on the ledge.

* * *

Assassin Leonardo blinked when suddenly four multi-colored turtles jumped down from one of the building. They all landed right in front of him, the ex-emperor, the kids and Mad Mike. The boys jumped behind their father for safety, the newly arrived were all growling menacingly.

"Um… did I miss a news flash about a circus coming to town?" the black-clad turtle raised an eye ridge. Mad Mike hissed and got in front of approaching turtles, growling and scraping the ground with his claws.

"I don't think those are circus performers," ex-Emperor Donatello whispered and grabbed the two boys, he started to back away with them to give his employer and the mad mutant space to fight.

"Alright uglies, what do you want?" the assassin asked and one hand went for his katana, just in case.

"We want your olive-green friend," the blue one growled and went for one of his large swords.

"Say what?" The former overlord blinked.

"Donatello, please tell me these aren't some leftovers of your experiments from your Turtotopia days that are here to enact revenge on you," the assassin asked without glancing to his employee.

"No, never seen those brutes in my life," ex-Emperor Donatello declared and pushed the two boys behind him.

"Ex-Emperor Donatello is in my employment and I'm not just going to hand him over." The assassin narrowed his eye.

"Oh I think you will," the blue turtle growled and the four large reptiles continued to approach.

"Oh but I disagree," a rough voice with a bit of a Japanese accent suddenly said. From behind a corner appeared a very-dark green turtle in camouflage pants and had a shotgun strap across his plastron. On his belt were explosives and guns. One gun was aimed at the big turtles plus in his hand he held a grenade.

"Okay… maybe they are tougher than they look." The yellow turtle scratched his head.

 **End chapter 1**

* * *

 **A/N:** Just to clarify. The four TMNT turtles who were with General Magistrate Raphael and his brothers at the diner, were the 2k3-turtles we have so far been following during the course of the assassin series.

And yes I am fully aware of the breaking of temporal laws to allow the FF turtles bring back their weapons and gear from the future. But hey if "back to the sewers" got away with taking Serling back, I'm keeping the weapons


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 26/10 2008

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Assassin's world**

"Well the good thing about our current situation is, we didn't get scattered all around," Leo said as he dressed up in his gear.

Originally, the turtle had figured he would shed some of the futuristic gear. Like the chest plate whose function was mostly to help with the different atmospheres that had been in the future New York. However, since they would be in company of turtles that were essentially them, he figured wearing all of it would be a good idea for differentiation.

"Indeed." Splinter nodded, remembering how they first got into the future and almost immediately lost Mikey away.

"So what will we do, how hard will it to get home now?" Raph asked, remembering it had been tough enough to get back in time, now they had to cross different worlds.

"Hard." Don sighed as he finished putting on his gauntlets. "Interdimensional travel is far more complex than time travel. Plus there are endless possibilities of worlds, while for us traveling back in the past was on a single time stream."

"Meaning?" The red-masked turtle raised an eye ridge.

"It means there are countless of worlds similar to ours, we or those searching for us are pretty much looking for a needle in a haystack," the purple-masked one clarified.

"So where will we live now?" Mikey wondered and looked around, they were still in the hospital room but were just waiting for now.

"The General Magistrate has promised us that we will be accommodated," Master Splinter assured his sons.

"And the good news is we can still walk around in the open, so it won't probably be that much different than in the future," Leo shrugged.

"Except for one thing, back in the future they didn't mind us carrying our weapons in public. However, here it might not be that simple. Didn't you notice that Mikey's counterpart who almost looks exactly like him pre-future experience didn't even have his nunchakus?" Don pointed out. Before anyone could answer the door opened and the Mikey counterpart he was talking about peeked in.

"Hey guys if you are finished, our ride is here," he announced.

"Let's discuss weapons later," Leo mentioned to his brother. They currently did still have their weapons, but now the blue-clad one was a bit worried that they might have to hand them over.

The four turtles and a rat then followed Mikey out of the room. He led them through a long corridor with busy people, nurses, doctors and other hospital staff. Patients were taking a walk or sitting in designated sitting areas. Nobody even spared them a second glance, but this time these turtles were used to it.

"Say ah, how do you do it?" Michelangelo ran up to walk beside his counterpart. They were both the same height.

"Do what?" the other orange-masked turtle asked.

"Walk around with out your nunchucks?" The future-visited ninja pointed at the weaponless belt.

Raph who was walking a bit behind them looked between the two turtles. He frowned before putting one hand on his head. Leo who was walking beside him put a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" he wondered.

"I just realized that Mikey is now in stereo, like mono wasn't bad enough," the red-masked one grunted. Leonardo chuckled.

"Oh that? It's just if I go to public places, like say a hospital or a restaurant, or the movies. However, we sometimes carry our weapons when elsewhere in the city. We have a special permission to carry them under certain circumstances," Mikey explained to his counterpart. "I know the general magistrate is going to grant you similar permission."

 _Well that might solve the problem with the weapons,_ Leo thought when hearing that.

Finally they walked out of the hospital, in front of it a large truck was parked and a red sports car. The castaways blinked when seeing the orange-masked turtle that stood in front of the smaller vehicle. A grim faced turtle, with otherwise orange gear, gray vest and silver-gray shorts.

"Hey Deputy, here are the guests," Mikey greeted the grim turtle who just nodded.

"There is room for three more in Don's truck, the remaining two will ride in my car," Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo said and unfolded his arms.

"You must be Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo, your brother mentioned you," Master Splinter said as he and the rest of the turtles approached. The deputy magistrate nodded.

 _Serious Mikey?_ Raph had to restrain his jaw from dropping, but everybody was starting to head for the cars. The two counterparts of his brothers were getting into the sports car.

Now slightly more curious about a Michelangelo who could sport such a serious face, the red-masked turtle decided to take the sports car. He opened the backseat door and got in; the innermost seat was already occupied. Raph blinked when seeing by whom, a very dark green turtle about his height just not with futuristic gear.

"Hi," the castaway turtle greeted as he sat in the middle. His Mikey sat beside him in the last remaining seat.

"Hey," Raph's counterpart greeted right back, slight grin on his beak.

"I guess you're my counterpart." The future-visited Raphael still stared at his counterpart unsure.

"Sure am," the other turtle confirmed.

"Everybody strapped in?" Mikey's more cheerful counterpart asked from the passenger seat.

"Ready to roam dude." Future-visited Mikey gave thumbs up.

"Don, Leo and Master Splinter will follow us on the truck," he then informed his red masked brother.

In the truck, Leo and Don were treated by a meeting with their own counterparts, the brothers of the two ninja counterparts in the red sports car. Leo stopped a bit when seeing this slightly darker greener version of him and with such a nasty wound on his carapace.

"Ah hello, you are Leonardo I take it?" the castaway blinked and his counterpart nodded.

"I am," he said with a smile. Don's counterpart peeked from the passenger seat of the truck.

"Strap in, the Ninja Master is about to head off," he instructed the guests.

 _Ninja Master?_ Future-visited Don blinked as he sat down, in the drivers seat sat a very, very grim faced turtle. Olive green like him and his counterpart, but also one handed and scarred on the beak.

"So where are we going?" castaway-Leonardo wondered looking at his counterpart again.

"To Ninja Master Donatello's home, it has the most space, plus it has a dojo you guys can use," Leo explained to him.

 _Ninja Master Donatello?_ Again the more gear-wearing Don blinked, eyeing the driver for the second time.

* * *

"Raphael! Don't use a gun and grenade. It is broad daylight and an explosion and gunfire will attract unwanted attention!" the assassin snapped.

"Damn…" the Demolisher growled and quickly holstered his gun and grenade again, but pulled out his combat knife and sai instead.

"Donatello, you get the boys out of here!" the black masked turtle then ordered the lab-coat turtle.

Ex-Emperor Donatello didn't need to be told twice. Somehow, he didn't think those large turtles had his best interest in mind. He picked up Obsidian who had already started to cry in fright. Then he grabbed Silver's hand and pulled the boy after him while carrying the younger one.

The Dark turtles growled and charged once seeing that their prize was heading off. The Assassin drew up his katana and jumped forward. Mad Mike snarled and leaped ahead too. The three smaller reptiles then clashed with the bigger ones in a battle.

The Demolisher jumped just before Dark Raph could crush him with his huge fist. The smaller turtle sneered and punched hard. It connected but the bigger reptile only shook his head and tried this time to hammer both his fists on his opponent.

"DIE!" Mad Mike snarled as he collided into Dark Mike. However, the yellow reptile used one of his clubs to slam the smaller bluish-green one off. Growling the two circled each other before the bigger one tried to use his clubs again. The crazed mutant nimbly jumped out of the way and slashed with his claws.

"Yeow, this sucker can bite!" Dark turtle growled when the claws slashed him in the arm.

The Assassin's katana made a loud clang when blocking the swing from Dark Leonardo. The two one-eyed turtles sneered at each. Suddenly the black-masked turtle shot out his free hand to grab Dark Don's tail and pulled hard.

"Going somewhere?" the assassin snarled, having noticed that the Dark Turtle had been heading off after the ex-emperor. The force of the pull caused Dark Donatello to trip to the ground.

"Woah, this guy is good," Dark Mike remarked where he was trying to shake Mad Mike off his carapace.

Assassin Leonardo freed his sword, let got of the tail and back flipped to be in the way of the two Dark Turtles. His only eye narrowed and holding the katana firmly. Dark Leo scowled; his purple brother was rising up sneering.

"I'll take care of him! Grab the other turtle!" the blue reptile growled and charged. Again, their swords met but this time Dark Leo pressed on his attack.

"Boss!" the Demolisher ducked a punch from Dark Raph, the smaller turtle quickly kicked with his heavy booted right foot. This caused the Dark Turtle to stagger back.

"Don't worry about me Raphael. Just keep that one away!" the assassin growled and quickly ducked a swing. He tried to sweep kick. The black-masked turtle was mildly surprised to see the blue turtle actually jump rather easily.

 _These guys are way to fast and agile for their size,_ he thought, feeling a bit worried. _Ah crap the purple one._

However, he couldn't look for the fourth turtle, suddenly Dark Leo managed to grab the front of his shirt. With a roar, the Dark turtle threw him towards Dark and Mad Mike. The assassin didn't manage to gain balance in the air and collided with the two.

"Hey, watch where you throw the trash!" Dark Mike grunted and glanced at the two temporarily stunned turtles on the ground. The throw had cleaned Mad Mike off his back.

Meanwhile, ex-emperor Donatello was in a mad dash towards where they had parked the car. Obsidian still cried in his arms but Silver remained silent. The boy was though having a hard time keeping up with his uncle. The only reason he still did was because the lab-coat turtle held his hand.

"Unca Don… I can't run…" Silver finally said. "I'm losing grip!"

"Hold on, Silver, we are getting to the car!" the former-overlord said. He felt the grip on the boy slip.

"Unca Don!" the bluish-green boy fell to the ground. Donatello stopped quickly and turned around. Before he could even reach Silver, a long prehensile tail wrapped around the boy and lifted him off the ground.

"Hey!" the ex-emperor cried, standing in front of him, grinning maliciously was the large purple turtle. Now holding Silver firmly by his long tail, the boy growled and struggled to get free but was held tight.

"Sil!" Obi cried when seeing his older brother in this predicament.

"Let him go you sorry excuse for a chelonian!" the ex-emperor snarled.

"Sure, as long as you come along quietly!" Dark Don chuckled darkly.

The left eye of the ex-emperor twitched. He still held Obsidian tight sneering. However, the turtle knew he stood no chance. Donatello was no match for the Dark turtle who now approached and put a clawed hand on his shoulder. Then the former overlord was pushed back towards the fight.

 _I have to be dreaming._ ex-Emperor Donatello gasped when they came back. Mad Mike was knocked out unconscious and so was the assassin. Dark Raph pinned the Demolisher up against a wall. The blood-red masked turtle couldn't reach his weapons on the belt; Dark Leo then arrived and cut it off using his sword.

"Daddy!" Obi gasped when seeing his father.

"Dad?" Sil stopped struggling with the tail and looked up "Daddy!"

"You bastards are so dead!" the Demolisher growled but was slammed up against the wall by his large counterpart.

"You shut up!" Dark Raph snarled and slammed him again on the building. This knocked the smaller turtle out.

"Unca Raph!" Sil and Obi both cried out.

"What do you cretins want?" ex-Emperor Donatello snapped, Obi now huddled shivering and crying even harder in his arms.

"We have a little problem we have figured you might be able to help us with." Dark Don turned to look at the prisoner.

"And you are going to help us, whether you like it or not!" Dark Leo growled as he approached.

However, they all looked up when hearing what sounded like a car driving away at great speed. The Dark Turtles all looked at the ex-Emperor. The blue reptile approached him quickly, his sword at ready.

"What was that?" he growled.

"How should I know, its daylight and people drive close by here all the time. Could have been anyone," Donatello grunted. Though he knew it was actually Tony Roran, the assassin's servant. Hopefully driving away to get some form of help.

"He was heading towards a car," Dark Don mentioned with a frown.

Growling Dark Leo grabbed for Obsidian and ripped him away from the ex-emperor. Obi screamed in fright and tried to shake loose.

"Hey! Let my brotha go!" Sil growled and bit Dark Don in the tail.

"AAH!" the purple turtle screamed and let go of Silver. The bluish-green boy landed on the ground and charged for Dark Leo.

"Silver!" ex-Emperor Donatello had barely registered it that Obsidian had been taken from him, when Silver sprung into action.

However, before Silver could reach the leader of the Dark Turtles, Dark Raph picked him up, holding him by the shirt back. There the boy swung kicking and hitting, growling in anger. Obsidian still cried and the ex-Emperor now stared hatefully at their captors.

"Are you sure you don't know what car that was?" Dark Leo asked with a serious expression.

"Don't hurt the children!" the former overlord growled.

"Answer properly and we will consider it," Dark Don said. His olive green counterpart sneered and looked at the boys. Silver now just hung in Dark Raph's grip and Obi had lost his voice from all the crying, but he shivered in Dark Leo's large hand.

"It was our servant, he was waiting for us in the car," ex-Emperor Donatello finally relented.

"We better move then, before he gets help!" Dark Leo growled and threw Obsidian to Dark Raph who caught him.

Dark Don nodded and used his tail to wrap it around the ex-emperor, almost squeezing him the process. That way the Dark turtle carried the prisoner. Dark Mike was already picking up his mad counterpart but Dark Leo picked up the Demolisher and the assassin.

 **End chapter 2**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, pigs have gained aerial travelling capabilities and hell had a drastic climate change. Assassin Leonardo lost a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 23/11 2008

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Assassin's world**

"Nice house," future-visited Leonardo commented as the truck pulled into the driveway. They had arrived at the Ninja Master's home.

The front door of the building opened and they could see a tiny little basic green turtle peek out. Then it opened fully and an olive green turtle woman stood behind the boy. She wore a yellowish dress, while the kid was in blue overalls.

"Hey Luna," the less gear wearing Don greeted her as he stepped out of the truck. The boy ran out towards him, holding his hands up.

"Unc' Donne, Unc Donne." He giggled. The purple-clad turtle chuckled and picked up the excited kid who hugged him.

"This is Luna, the Ninja Master's wife," Leo told his future-visited counterpart and Splinter as they stepped out of the truck, their Donatello followed. "The boy is their son, Apollo."

Luna stepped out to the porch and did a short bow before greeting with a shy smile. The castaways returned the favor. Soon Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo parked by the house, arriving with the rest of the stranded counterparts. Mikey and Raph soon introduced their newly met versions to the woman.

Everybody filed then into the house. The first order of business was to let those staying in the house know were they would be sleeping. The castaways would get the three remaining guestrooms; one was already reserved for Donatello, as he would sometimes stay during his university time. Master Splinter would of course get his own room, future visited Don and Leo got to bunk in the second. Raph and Mikey would be in the third.

"Well technically speaking, Raph, Mikey and I would be gone back home by now, since our Don started in school about the time you had arrived. But with your arrival and considering those clones you told us about, we would like to help you track them down," the less-gear wearing Leo started. Now that everyone had rooms, it was time to discuss other business.

"We appreciate the help." Splinter nodded.

"No sweat, Master Splinter, but maybe we should get the whole story first before starting any solid plans?" the less-gear wearing Don suggested.

The elder didn't mind that and with various inputs from his sons, he told the counterparts, Luna and Apollo everything about them. However, the boy was far more interested in exploring those new turtles and soon future-visited Mikey found the boy headed his way that promptly grabbed his toes.

"Watch out, the boy has strange fascination for toes," his counterpart chuckled.

"I can see that," Mikey chuckled and wiggled his toes, causing Apollo to jump but then giggle.

"And then the dark turtles attacked us, causing us to be thrown through the time window. I believe you know the rest," Master Splinter finished. He had been very thorough in his tale and gone slightly into their lives before they went to the future. His sons' counterparts all had become wide-eyed when hearing it.

"Wow." Don was amazed. "Almost exactly like what happened with us… just minus the whole mess with the assassin and of course no future visit for us."

"Yeah, I did get a scar like that myself," future-Leonardo said and indicated to his counterpart's carapace scar. "But our April managed to get stuff to fix it up."

"Well it's a bit of a reminder for me right now. I rather keep it for the moment." Leo eyed his scar.

"We are going to have to hear your versions of those events. But later, we still got bad clones to content with," the more-gear wearing Donatello said.

"Yeah, but if we find them then what? I don't suppose time machines exist here?" his Raph grunted.

 _No, time machines do not exist and time travel and any attempts too are prohibited in the IDA, except with special permission. We will just have to see what we can do once we find your clones. However, let's find them first, New York is both in present and future a large city and it's easy to hide_ , the ninja master signaled and his twin brother translated.

"Well so far the only idea I have how to find them is to pinpoint where they arrived and go from there. I'm finding it a bit odd that we didn't arrive all together in the Diner," his future-visited counterpart mentioned.

"Yeah, we are gathering witness reports if anyone saw something unusual. I'm waiting for someone to call me on that," the deputy magistrate mentioned.

* * *

Dark Leonardo watched as things were being prepared in the abandoned building. So far all they could do was clearing space to make room for more equipment. Dark Don and Dark Mike had gone to secure it somehow. Ex-Emperor Donatello was doing the clearing, as all the other prisoners were still unconscious, except for the kids.

"I'm bored," Dark Raph grunted.

"No you can't terrorize the kids, we are keeping them locked up to secure that he helps us," his blue brother grunted.

"What about the others?" Red reptile looked at him.

Before they could answer though, Dark Donatello barged in with a hideous grin on his face. Right after him Dark Michelangelo followed holding two boxes. The former overlord stopped working and raised an eye ridge.

"We got everything we needed, there is more in the truck we 'borrowed'," the purple turtle told his brothers.

This time the olive-green one didn't have to do anything. The stolen equipments were heavy, too heavy so it landed on his captors to carry them inside. Soon the turtle was opening them and starting to put things together.

"Put up the computer first, I have a passenger in my gauntlet that is waiting to be released," Dark Don ordered. The counterpart of his original muttered something unheard but complied.

It took few minutes since it was a lot of computer equipment, plus the ex-emperor had to make sure there was network connection. Once that was done and everything tested, the large purple turtle approached and aimed his right arm towards it. String of red energy burst out of the gauntlet and surrounded the computer before disappearing. On the screen appeared a red face with some feminine features.

"You comfortable in there, Viral?" Dark Don asked.

"This computer is slightly inferior but does contain more space and better interface with the network than your gauntlet. I shall now be able to help you get both rid of the hypnotism that was installed into your cerebral cortex," the face spoke with haughty sounding female voice.

"Oh good lord, not another talking computer." Ex-Emperor Donatello sighed and palmed his face. Viral and the rest of the Dark Turtles looked at him.

"And that is?" the virus asked cocking a virtual eyebrow.

"The genetic expert you said we would require. I was originally going to use my original, but I overheard him having genetics background so he should suffice.

"Very good. I'll show him what he needs to be done." Viral seemed to nod on the screen.

"Maybe I can safe all of you some breath. If this, whatever you are calling it, was hypnotically induced. GENETICS have NOTHING to do with it," the former overlord growled.

"Listen here turtle, I was personally present when Sh'Okanabo created those four you have before you," Viral growled, the former overlord leaned forward to be almost beak to screen with the computer.

"Did you see exactly what this Sh'Okanabo, whoever that is, did when introducing this hypnotism to them? Because I bet I can tell you exactly what he did. He probably used some sort of stimuli, visual or maybe audio while they were still in stasis, instructing their subconscious not to harm or something in that manner. That is called hypnosis, it is as related to genetics as rocks and oranges," the ex-emperor snapped. There was a moment of silence before the virus glanced at Dark Don.

"I hate to admit it, but he might be correct. Before you were released, shortly after he had spoken with Darius Dunn, he was doing something with your stasis tubes. I only thought he was doing the final preparations," she said.

"That doesn't matter. We still have those hypnotic orders," the purple turtle snorted and glared at the former overlord. "How did you deduce this so quickly?"

"I know mind-control when I hear it. Although I never mastered the hypnotism aspect of it, I was forced to use chips while still working on them. And I have actually done the genetic mind-control as well, your case does not remotely sound like it," the former overlord grunted.

"But it can be removed?" Viral asked. The prisoner nodded. "Good, I'll show you exactly what Sh'Okanabo did, you will then work from that."

"If they didn't have the children hostage, I would refuse," the olive-green turtle growled indicating to the dark turtles. "Show me."

* * *

When the assassin woke up, it was more like a spring had been activated. The turtle just suddenly opened his eye then attempted to jump up. His hands and feet had been tied but that didn't last long, the chains shattered. The reptile growled and looked around, near him were the Demolisher and Mad Mike, still out and tied up.

 _No equipment, they are at least smart enough to remove that._ The turtle began searching himself, only to learn everything he carried had been removed.

A groan indicated that Raphael was waking up. The assassin turned around and watched his employee slowly open his eyes. Then the turtle growled and flexed his arms despite them being tied behind his back. The chains were broken and the turtle ripped off the bonds on his feet.

"Those turtle soldier boosts really work," the Demolisher grunted as he rose up.

"Yes, remind me to thank Donatello for them," the assassin snarled, a too familiar glint was in his only eye.

They quickly worked on releasing Mad Mike who still hadn't stirred. As Raphael managed to free his legs, the mad mutant suddenly sprang up snarling and growling. The assassin quickly stepped out of his way.

"Mike!" he snapped. Michelangelo whirled around glaring at the black-clad turtle. Leonardo was unaffected by it, they both looked equally pissed off.

"Find the kids, Mike. Now," the assassin ordered.

Mad Mike didn't need to be told twice. He charged for the locked wooden door of the room. It shattered under the impact and the turtles found themselves in a dark hallway. The mad mutant didn't concern himself with their location, immediately he ran off into one direction. The assassin and the Demolisher had to follow on the run. The crazed reptile knew very well where to go it seemed, probably aided by more enhanced sense of smell. He located another door further down and smashed it.

"Mike!" a familiar voice peeped from inside. Leonardo adjusted speed when hearing it and practically flew into the room.

"Daddy!" both Obsidian and Silver cried out. Mad Mike was already right in front of them standing guard. The boys had been tied up and thrown into one corner of a small room.

Assassin Leonardo wasted no time pushing the crazy turtle out of the way and started untying his sons. Soon he had them both clinging to him, crying and whimpering. Even Silver couldn't keep up a tough guy attitude. The black-clad one rose up holding both kids in his arms.

"Raphael, you and Mike locate where they have Donatello. I am getting them out of here," Leonardo ordered and smashed open the window in the room using his foot.

Raphael had at first opened his mouth to say something, but then noticed that there was a fire escape platform outside. The assassin was often quicker to observe things than he was. The Demolisher thus just watched his employer leave the window with his sons. The black-clad turtle was so quick, that it was only a second or two before no whimpering from the boys could be heard.

"Alright, come on, Mike!" Demolisher Raphael growled and rushed out of the room. Mad Mike followed, though a bit more carefully as if he was listening for danger.

"Okay, my first question is, why weren't they guarding us more properly? Did they honestly think those rusty chains could keep us?" the blood-red masked turtle grunted and started down the hallway, back the way they came since the other direction led to a dead end.

"And we have already made quite a ruckus, why isn't one of them already on top of us?" He frowned and glanced into his former prison. However, nothing was there except for the chains.

 _Hm, might come in handy,_ he thought and went in to rescue the links of chains that looked in best condition. Any weapon was good now since he had none of his normal ones.

 _Man I need a smoke right now._ The Demolisher continued on and soon came to an old glass door. Outside of it he could see a stairway down. Mad Mike immediately began growling low.

"Guess that's leads to where our humble hosts are," Raphael grunted and tried open the door. It was not locked and they were soon working their way down. The mad mutant was on the edge, a good indication for the other turtle to be careful.

They soon reached the bottom floor and came to a small room with one single open door. The Demolisher had to physically restrain Mad Mike who was quite eager to charge in. He had to drag the mad mutant to one wall and use a chain to keep him away from the door. Then first did Raphael dare peeking inside.

 _This must have been an office building or something at one time,_ he noted.

Outside the small room was a much bigger one. Wall remains were on the floor and up in the ceiling, indicating that this had once been split into several spaces. There was a row of large windows on one wall, but they were bordered up. There was a skylight up in the ceiling, so one room down here could possibly have been larger than the others.

However, what he definitely noticed were the large turtles that had attacked him and the others. All were gathered near around the middle, though the red one and the yellow one seemed to keep a bit away. The ex-emperor was working on some computer equipment and near him was a computer with a red face on the screen.

"D…die…" Mad Mike hissed quietly, he wanted to go in and attack. Fortunately, the other turtles didn't seem to have noticed it.

"Not just yet, Mike, we don't have any weapons, except for the chains," the Demolisher whispered. He spotted his and the Assassin's equipment on a table near where the yellow turtle stood. Mad Mike's clawed gauntlets and spiky kneepads where there as well.

 _Alright, we have located them all, now what._ The Demolisher would have loved to charge this party, but as he had told his growling partner, they were bit under stocked.

"Mike, I want you to stay here!" Raphael ordered. He saw no other option than to try to sneak towards the table. Mad Mike sneered in displeasure at the order, but he obeyed and sat down. The Demolisher had a feeling he would have to act fast, the mad mutant would probably charge the moment he figured it was all right on his own terms.

The turtle then took a step into the room and quickly ducked behind some debris. None of the Dark Turtles seemed to have noticed him. Slowly the Demolisher began working his way towards the table. However, he was only few steps away from it when Dark Raph turned his head and spotted him.

"HEY!" he snarled an immediately charged.

"Eh, I never liked those ninja stealth games anyway," Demolisher Raphael grunted and grabbed the chains and got ready.

Mad Mike saw what was happening and figured this was a good time to head in. He leaped on top of the debris and flung himself towards Dark Mike. The yellow turtle had been moving in to help his brother. Then the bluish-green crazy turtle collided with him.

"Ah crap not you again!" he snarled when the two fell to the floor.

* * *

"Well your clones were busy," Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo said and put his cell phone in the pocket. Just few minutes ago, he had gotten a call and the turtle had stepped aside to answer it. All eyes where on him waiting for the explanation.

"Two reptiles, one purple and one yellow were reported to break into a laboratory and stealing equipment, also a truck was reported stolen. Nobody was killed, but staff at the laboratory were roughed up and are on their way to the hospital," the vest-wearing turtle explained.

"What would they do with lab stuff?" his younger and less gear-wearing counterpart wondered.

"Only one way to find out." His Leonardo rose up from his seat. His future visited version did so as well thinking the same.

"Let's go find them," the other blue-masked turtle added.

"Right, reports spotted them heading towards the old office district of Old Brooklyn. There are mostly abandoned buildings there, but here is the hitch, the whole area was bought by Leo couple of days ago," the deputy magistrate said.

"Leo… as in Leonardo Assassin and Bounty hunter?" The scar carrying Leonardo frowned. He groaned when his brother's counterpart nodded.

"Great… you don't think that bastard is in on this?" his Raph growled.

"You have already mentioned this assassin few times now. I take it he is not on our side?" Splinter inquired, his son's counterparts all nodded.

"He's my brother and Don's… but several years ago he went nuts on us. He's a master criminal now, though the general public doesn't know. He's bad news and those clones would probably find a good ally in him," Deputy Magistrate Mike said. The Ninja Master nodded in agreement.

 _If they did go and hide in that district, chances as they might meet him. I know for one the Assassin is very eager to build on it and has been spotted there several times since buying it,_ the dogi wearing turtle signaled.

"Great, so not only do we have to deal with those clones, we might even have to face that blasted black-wearing one-eyed good-for-nothing sorry-excuse for a turtle," the less gear wearing Raph grunted.

"Nicely put," his counterpart said.

"Oh just wait until you actually meet him," Raph snorted.

"I'll call Raph and let him know. He'll no doubt have all traffic to the area stopped, then we can go," the Deputy Magistrate said and picked up his phone again, then the turtle went to call the General Magistrate.

"Well let's get ready," the future visited Leonardo said.

However, Master Splinter ended up in a slight predicament. Apollo had ended up in his lap earlier and so far was enjoying being in the company of the old rat. The boy was not at all happy that he was about to be handed over to his mother and started to make quite a noise. Luna did her best to quiet him down but the kid wasn't budging and made several attempts to leap back to Splinter.

"Ah, we should have warned you about that." The less-gear wearing Donatello shook his head. "Apollo has gotten a little attached to our own Master Splinter and looks at him as a grandfather. He does not leave him without a fight."

"Sensei usually just lets him be with him until Apollo feels ready to leave," his Leonardo added into the explanation.

"I see, and I must appear exactly like him since you four share striking likeness with my sons." The elder nodded and actually offered to take the child back from Luna. Apollo quite happily allowed himself to be transferred back.

"I believe then I shall remain here while you go ahead and deal with the clones. I better not give the child the wrong ideas now about the person he looks so up to," he then added with a slight chuckle.

 _Somehow, I have a feeling he isn't terribly disappointed about that,_ his Leonardo thought smiling slightly. The deputy magistrate returned and announced that everything was ready and they could go.

 **End chapter 3**

* * *

 **A/N:** Emperor Donatello's lament about talking computers was a reference to TNC about Nightmare Donatello.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 30/11 2008

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Assassin's world**

"Get that thing offa me!" Dark Mike shrieked and desperately tried to shake Mad Michelangelo off. The smaller mutant had pretty much clung himself stuck to his shoulders, clawing and biting. The yellow reptile had already lost his clubs in this process.

Further away, Dark Leonardo and Dark Raphael were trying to bring the Demolisher down. However, the camouflage-wearing turtle used the chains quite expertly like a whip. Already he had disarmed the blue one of one sword and the red one couldn't get close enough for a hit from his large fists.

"Not going to catch us with our pants down now, punks. The kids are gone and you got nothing to make me give up!" the blood-red masked reptile growled.

"Always so touching to remember how expandable I am." The ex-emperor sighed and leaned on the computer table, arms folded and watching the fight. The purple clone of his counterpart glared towards the battle then at him.

"Start working again," he snapped.

"Hm, let me think. No," the olive-green turtle snorted.

"You start working now turtle or you will suffer the consequences!" Viral threatened from the computer.

"I don't take orders from computer programs." The former overlord glared at the monitor. He was roughly picked up by the front of his black shirt by Dark Donatello.

"You get to work now!" the larger reptile snarled.

"Look. The Demolisher is many things but he is not much of a bluffer, you should see his attempts at playing poker. If he was attempting to he would be more careful to make sure there was no access to the way he came from. He's not bluffing. You do not have the children, no children, no leverage. You can kill me all you like, but that only mean you'll be short of help." The ex-emperor pointed out with a sneer.

Growling Dark Don slammed the turtle down on the table, throwing some of the equipment off. The monitor barely managed to stay on it. The purple turtle then bent down to get beak to beak with the smaller reptile.

"You will start working or you will be wishing to be dead soon," he shouted. Inside he was mildly surprised to see how calm the former-overlord appeared despite his predicament.

"Believe me you overgrown excuse for a chelonian. There is nothing you can do to me that I haven't experienced before," the voice of the ex-emperor darkened and odd flash of anger went through his eyes.

"But there are plenty of things I can to do you!" a growly voice snarled and something landed hard on Dark Don. The purple turtle lost his grip on Donatello and was thrown back at the force. Landing on the ground in front of the table was Leonardo the assassin.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" the former-overlord grunted and rose up, fixing the collar of his shirt.

"Had to get the kids out first. Tony had already arrived with backup," Leonardo snarled and cracked his knuckles. He charged right into the rising growling purple turtle.

"You will regret this!" Viral shouted from the monitor. The ex-emperor sighed, knelt down and reached for the power-cord.

"Oh shut up!" he snorted and ripped the cord out of the power outlet. The virus managed to shout no before the screen went blank and the computer died down.

 _I hate talking sentient computers,_ Donatello snorted as he rose up and dusted off his clothes. He glanced at the battle; it seemed the assassin was no longer pulling his punches. The black clad turtle had already knocked Dark Don senseless and charged for Dark Leo.

Now the Demolisher was only battling Dark Raph. Mad Mike had finally been thrown off the yellow turtle, but Dark Michelangelo was keeping him at bay using a pipe. He swung it in front of himself, never giving the mad mutant a chance to strike.

Ex-emperor Donatello knew this fight was way out of his league, so he simply leaned back on the computer table and continued to watch. The turtle folded his arms and yawned, wondering when Tony would show up with this back up his employer had spoken of. Just at that moment, two of his turtle soldiers rushed into building wearing gray dogis. Private Raven and Private Falcon.

 _Hm good choice, no sense barging in with numbers of soldiers,_ he thought. _Guess Tony went ahead and took the kids home._

The olive green turtle blinked when the purple one started to stir and groaned. Seemed those giant reptiles were tougher than he thought. Most people stayed down for quite awhile after the assassin knocked them out. Fortunately, for him the movement had caught the eye of Private Falcon, the turtle immediately headed over with his Bo staff at ready.

* * *

"Yes seal off the area, nobody goes in and nobody goes out," Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo ordered into a communicator. "I already got a team heading inside, special order from the General Magistrate."

"Wow, he can actually give orders like that?" future-visited Mikey asked pointing at his gray-vest wearing counterpart.

"Yep." less-gear wearing Michelangelo nodded grinning. The three orange masked turtles were standing right now in a very abandoned street, nearby were the two Raphaels.

"Mike, my castaway counterpart and I think we may have found where those clones are," Leo's voice came from the communicator held by the deputy magistrate.

"You sure?" the vest-wearing turtle inquired, the younger turtles all watched him now.

When arriving on the site, they all split up. The Raphaels had just recently returned to rendezvous with the Michelangelos after a fruitless search. The Donatellos had yet to report in.

"Yeah, it seems like an old office building and we just spotted two turtle soldiers run inside. There is definitely a fight going in there. Doesn't seem the clones made friends with the assassin," Leo explained.

"You Donatellos hearing this?" Deputy Magistrate Mike asked through the communicator.

"Loud and clear, Mike, we are already on our way to meet with the Leos," less-gear wearing Don responded through the communicator.

"Then we are on our way as well," the vest-wearing turtle grunted and after getting the location from Leonardo, he glanced at the others. "Alright let's get going."

They ran off and the ninjas, especially the two who knew the deputy magistrate, noticed that he looked in a rather good shape. This particular turtle had only occasionally been seen doing practice moves, mostly within the General Magistrate office, and they were often rustic. Now the gruff looking Michelangelo kept up with the younger reptiles easily.

"Hey Mike, you been training more often?" the less-gear wearing Mikey couldn't help but ask finally.

"Yeah." Was the only response they got.

The deputy magistrate would never admit aloud the real reason. However, after having seen his younger counterparts several times in action since first meeting them, he had started to want to be able to do things like that again. Sure, he still had some moves, but they paled compared to the other Mikeys. Quietly with his twin brother the Ninja Master, he had started to train more regularly. The turtle was nowhere near his old shape, but was already in much better one.

"I knew you looked more in shape," the less-gear wearing Raph commented, he just grinned when the gruff counterpart of his brother just grunted.

They soon arrived where the Leonardos were. The more futuristic looking blue-clad turtle waved to the arriving group where they hid in an alley. Soon after the Donatellos arrived, but they didn't need to be told what building it was. The battle noises were clear enough.

"Let's get to the roof and see if there isn't a skylight to peer down into, I want to know what's going on in there from a good vantage point before barging in," the deputy magistrate instructed. The Ninja Master and the younger turtles all agreed, soon they were all scaling up the nearest building to the office.

Once up on the roof they all leaped across the gap to their target. They spotted immediately a skylight and gathered quickly around it to peer down. There was some dirt on the glass that had to be cleaned a bit off before seeing down.

"Well will you look at that," the less-gear wearing Raphael chuckled. Down there he saw the assassin, the Demolisher, Mad Mike and two turtle soldiers battling the Dark Turtles.

"Wow… Leo is pissed." The deputy magistrate noted. The assassin was fighting with far more ferocity than was usual. The Ninja Master nodded in agreement.

"The assassin is who? The black wearing one?" future-visited Leonardo inquired.

"The one and only." His counterpart nodded. "The blood-red masked one is Demolisher Raphael or just The Demolisher. The olive green turtle there watching the fight is former Emperor Donatello."

"He was the first counterpart we met, sort of," less-gear wearing Mikey added in.

"And that scarred blue-green one is Mad Michelangelo, I don't think I need to tell the reason for that nickname." His Donatello pointed out, the castaway turtles all nodded.

"All right, we got uglies down there fighting uglies. Let them just short it out on their own?" less gear wearing Raphael inquired.

"Unfortunately I'm here to make an arrest; those four multi-colored idiots did make a break in and stole a truck. Which means we are going in," the deputy magistrate said.

"Seems the Dark Turtles are barely holding their ground." Future-visited Don noted. Dark Raph received a hard upper cut from the Demolisher and staggered back but then charged again. So far, the most heated fight was between the assassin and Dark Leo.

"Well the most skilled combatant down there is the assassin. The Demolisher is not a ninja, but military combat trained. So he is hard to fight but not as much as the assassin, Mad Mike is just mad but I don't know about those turtle soldiers," less-gear wearing Leo said.

One soldier was fighting Dark Don and so far, the purple turtle was his equal. The other soldier was helping Mad Mike with the yellow reptile. Dark Michelangelo had managed to retrieve his clubs, making the fight bit more even.

* * *

"You are just as bad as those blasted originals of us. How the hell did you escape anyway," Dark Leo growled and hammered his sword down, but it was blocked with a loud clang. The Assassin retrieved his sword from the table.

"Trade secret," the black clad one snarled. Their voices were so identical at the moment that the only way to know who was actually speaking was to look at the one moving the mouth.

The assassin ducked another blow, then suddenly jumped and spun. He didn't just kick with on foot, but both with such speed and force that his opponent was forced to back. Once the black-clad turtle landed, Dark Leo tried to retaliate. However, his punch was blocked and the smaller reptile threw himself to the side.

Further, away the Demolisher had actually managed to grab Dark Raph in a headlock. The red turtle growled and tried to shake himself loose. The blood-red masked one was surprisingly strong compared to the size difference. However, the larger one still had his arms free and finally managed to punch the smaller one off.

"Uh guys," Dark Mike called out, he had managed to pin Raven up against a wall and held Mad Michelangelo away with his free hand. What had caught his attention were the ten turtles sliding down ropes from the skylight.

"Are we interrupting something?" future-visited Leonardo said as he landed on the floor. He quickly drew up his swords, the rest of the ninjas brought up their weapons as well. The deputy magistrate borrowed a nunchaku from less-gear wearing Mikey.

"What the…" Even the assassin stopped fighting, he and Dark Leo were still locked with their swords but staring at the newly arrived.

"All four of you who respond with Dark, in front of your names. You're under arrest for breaking and entering, hijacking a vehicle and endangering citizens of earth 1984. Now then, with that over with, guys get them," Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo grunted and pointed at the fight.

"With pleasure." Both Raphaels grinned and the eight young ninjas charged. On the advice of the future-visited counterparts, they did not go for their own Dark version but instead chose a different target.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dark Donatello grunted and slapped Falcon away with his tail. Then he got ready for the incoming Michelangelos.

"All yours!" The assassin gestured to Dark Leo and dove out of the way as two set of Raphaels charged the blue turtle.

"Uh oh." Dark Raphael blinked when the Leonardos headed for him. He hadn't yet reached the Demolisher who had stopped in mid rise when the ninjas arrived.

"Uhhh." Dark Mike let go of Raven and started to back away when the Donatellos approached. Mad Mike followed growling menacingly. Raven stepped out of the way for now.

Ninja Master Donatello soon chose a target as well. He went to help the Leonardos with Dark Raphael. However, his twin brother didn't manage to head for the fight. Suddenly beside him appeared the assassin, having snuck off when he was no longer in the fight. His previous anger seemed to have just vanished.

"So the 'badly attempting to dress up as power rangers' counterparts are?" the black clad one asked.

"Well, you'll find out anyway one way or another," Mike grunted eyeing his oldest brother warily. "They are counterparts who were stranded in the future. However, they were on their way home when the multicolored idiots interrupted. Stranded them here instead."

"Can you add hostile action and threatening children to their charges?" the assassin looked at him. The deputy magistrate realized when seeing the glint in his eye that his brother was still pissed off. He was just at the moment keeping it in check.

"Why?" Mike frowned but then was told in brief why the assassin and his cohorts were here. It wasn't terribly much as the assassin had most of his version from his sons. Leonardo still wasn't quite clear on why the Dark Turtles wanted the ex-emperor. The turtle didn't tell the reason why he didn't know though.

"I guess I'm legally obliged to take those charges into consideration," the deputy magistrate grunted.

"Gee, you make it sound like it's such a bad thing," the black-clad turtle chuckled before glaring back at the fight. "Now if you would excuse me!"

Assassin Leonardo grabbed his sword again and jumped right back in. He went for Dark Leonardo again who fought the Raphaels madly. Deputy Magistrate Mike raised an eye ridge and then glanced at the nunchaku he held.

 _Well better not let them have all the fun,_ he thought and ran to aid his counterparts with Dark Donatello.

* * *

"Let them have their fun, you only go in if they get in real trouble," the ex-emperor told the two turtle soldiers. He had called both Raven and Falcon over to the computer table.

"As you wish, your majesty," Raven said and both grey-clothed turtles bowed.

 _Besides if anything goes haywire, I rather have some muscle power near me,_ the former overlord thought.

The Dark turtles were large, tough and by some mysterious means built to fight as if they were fully trained for years. However, that didn't change the fact that they were seriously outnumbered. Already Dark Mike gave up when facing two Donatellos and the mad mutant. His purple brother was soon knocked once more out of commission. First by a hit from the younger Mikeys who brought him to his knees, the deputy magistrate then delivered the final blow.

The only ones who still tried to fight madly were Dark Raph and Dark Leo. However, in the end the Demolisher had joined the Leonardos and the Ninja Master. The red turtle was pinned down and couldn't move no matter how hard he struggled. Only the blue one remained.

"See what happens when you mess around in the wrong world?" the assassin commented when the fight had stopped for a moment. Dark Leonardo was looking around in disbelief.

"You're outnumbered punk, your brothers are down. Just give up peacefully," the future-visited Raphael growled, his flashing red zai were still up and ready.

"Dammit!" the blue turtle snarled and raised his sword for a strike.

"Idiot!" The black-masked turtle sighed and jumped forward to block the strike with his own weapon.

It took few more minutes, but once the Donatellos and Michelangelos joined in after having restrained their opponents, Dark Leo was defeated. The large reptile was quickly bound but this time by the assassin, he was not gentle about it.

"Alright we got them now you can…" the less-gear wearing Raph growled and turned to address the assassin. However, the black-clad turtle spun around to face him, his only eye almost shooting flames.

"Don't! Don't say buzz off! This is my property! This is MY building! Legally bought I might add! Don't even TRY to tell me to buzz off! I am the one who should tell you to get the HELL out! I've had my kids threatened! Myself beaten and restrained! I'm extremely tense right now! I am in fact this close from committing murder on those fuckers for threatening my sons! So DON'T, DON'T test me Raphael! If you want to step outside and settle all the grief I am very well aware I've caused you and your brothers, I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TOO!" Assassin Leonardo snarled, his voice darkening with every sentence.

Raph's brothers quickly approached and pulled their sibling back. The red masked turtle had actually dropped his sneer, slightly surprised by the sudden outburst. Before he could recover or make any retorts, the others had already dragged him too far away.

"Mike!" the black-clad turtle snapped. The deputy magistrate approached casually, the Ninja Master close behind him.

"Since you are the legal authority here. Get those multicolor circus freaks out of my building and off my property!" he growled at his orange wearing brother.

"And everyone who is not in my employment! GET OUT!" he then at last screamed.

* * *

"Wow, he was steaming," less-gear wearing Mikey commented once the Dark Turtles had been gathered and were being herded off where police cars waited.

"I actually thought he was going to wheel right into Raphael there for a moment," his Leo said and shuddered.

The castaway counterparts listened from the rear. The Dark Turtles walked between them and the less-gear wearing ninjas. The deputy magistrate and the ninja master walked in front. The large reptiles were surprisingly silent, but it was clear on them that they were grumbling about the defeat.

"You know, although our situation isn't at the moment the best," Dark Donatello suddenly whispered to Dark Leonardo. The blue turtle glared towards him.

"It still has one bright point. We are only hypnotically induced to not harm Darius Dunn. He doesn't exist here, in fact isn't even born. Our restraints are mood." The purple turtle pointed out. His brother's scowl eased a bit as he considered that.

 _And this world isn't that technologically advanced, it will be fun to see what we can do here,_ Dark Leonardo thought, a small grin actually started to crawl on his beak. Nobody noticed it except his brothers, who realized then that he might just have a plan or two to discuss when they were alone.

"Say didn't we just witness the Demolisher and the ex-emperor within the city limits?" less-gear wearing Donatello wondered and glanced back the way they had come from.

"Won't matter, they will be gone before we can do anything anyway. Plus we needed to have Leo focused on being only pissed off at the Dark Turtles. He would probably have quickly changed sides if we had tried to mess with them," Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo explained.

"I agree. The Assassin does seem to take good enough care of his employees. We would probably have lost our edge with him suddenly keeping us away from them," less-gear wearing Leo said and nodded back to the prisoners.

"Wait, that does remind me. Did you guys actually defeat him?" His Raph turned to look at the Dark Turtles.

"What of it?" Dark Leonardo growled. He raised an eye ridge when the four ninjas in front of him burst into laughter.

"No wonder he was so pissed off." Leo tried not to laugh but the mental image had gotten into his head.

"Let them have it Don. They deserve it." The deputy magistrate patted his dogi-wearing brother on the shoulder. He didn't know that the Ninja Master was actually sporting a Cheshire cat like grin on his beak underneath the mask. He too was enjoying the mental image of a defeated assassin.

"Front line? We are coming with the prisoners. Be prepared to go in to recover the evidences." Mike then grabbed up his communicator to let know of their arrival.

* * *

"Right then, the boys are safe, the freaks are gone and you are still all alive," the assassin growled glaring at the Demolisher and the ex-emperor.

"Now I only have one question. What the HELL did they want?" he then snapped.

"Apparently the idiots wanted someone who could remove some sort of hypnotic restraints that were put into them," the former overlord calmly explained. He knew his employer would take time to calm down. The olive-green turtle then went further into what happened after the assassin had been knocked out.

Leonardo had heard from his sons that the 'mean smelly turtles' as Obsidian had called them, had threatened them. However, when hearing from the ex-emperor how exactly those threats had been made, his face darkened even more.

"Well those circus rejects better enjoy their jail time and hope not to run into me again," the assassin's voice was in a hissing whisper.

"But we have the fifth accomplish, we could interrogate her before your brother sends those in who are supposed to recover all the equipment," the ex-emperor suggested, a very cold and emotionless eye got fixed on him.

"Fifth?" It was clear in the black-clad one's voice that he wanted the other turtle to continue.

"Yeah, they brought along with them a sentient virus. It took over the computer over there, but I cut off the power once the tables turned on those genetic turtle rejects." Ex-Emperor Donatello started to walk over to the computer table. The other two turtles followed him. Mad Mike was the only one who didn't follow; he was now lying down on the floor taking a brief nap.

"I'll just disconnect everything that could make it disappear into the network or something," the former overlord said and started to work on the computer. Then he put the plug back in and turned on the machine.

The computer started and the screen soon displayed what you could do on it. The three turtles waited and waited with nothing happening. After few moments, two of them looked at the former overlord.

"That's funny, she completely overtook the computer. Shouldn't have been able to leave any room to hide in," the olive green one grunted and pushed few keys on the keyboard.

"Raphael?" Leonardo looked at the Demolisher who shrugged.

"Well I didn't get a perfect glance, but yeah there was red face on this computer when I burst in," he said.

"Wait… the computer was connected to the network…" The ex-emperor looked at his employer. "And it did take me few seconds to reach the power cable."

"So you are telling me a sentient virus is now free inside the I.D.A network?" the assassin inquired.

"Looks like it," the former overlord muttered.

"And you say those bozos were from the future?" the black-clad turtle raised an eye-ridge.

"Yeah…" Donatello nodded slowly.

"Well then, let's hope the firewalls and other protections the Ru'uians and the Arakkans put up to protect the network will work," Leonardo muttered.

 **End chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 01/12 2008

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Assassin's world**

"Ah you are back my sons, I saw your accomplishment on the news," Splinter said when the nine turtles filed into the living room of the Ninja Master. The deputy magistrate remained at the office to handle the paperwork regarding the Dark Turtles.

Apollo had finally vacated the old rat. He now sat on the floor with stuffed toys. Another visitor had also arrived. The future-visited turtles all stopped short when seeing the large half mechanical turtle standing near their master's chair. Their counterparts were on the other hand interrupted by an olive-green streak.

"Hi Unca Miikey! Hi Unca Donny! Hi Unca Leo! Hi Unca Raph!" Michelle the little turtle girl jumped from the floor and practically flew into her uncles arms. Then hopped between them and hugged with each name she shouted.

"Ah so those are the time travelling rascals." Cyborg Raphael grinned and folded his arms. Splinter introduced his sons to him; the mechanical turtle had arrived several hours ago.

"Okay what the shell happened to you?" future-visited Mikey accidentally said aloud. Before Splinter could give him a stern glance, the cyborg laughed.

"Gee, where have I heard this question before?" the mechanical one chuckled. "You boys better sit down for that story."

The castaways sat down and prepared to listen. Their four counterparts decided to occupy the kids in the mean time. Not that they got that much of a choice, Apollo had joined Michelle in the enthusiastic greetings. The Ninja Master went into the kitchen to find his wife.

"Man and we thought the Dark Turtles were bad," future-visited Donatello said once the tale was done.

"Yeah your father told me about them. I wish I had come a little earlier to help. Oh well can't be everywhere at the same time," the cyborg commented with a grin.

Michelle and Apollo soon abandoned their uncles and returned to the toys. Using that opportunity, the less-gear wearing turtles started to tell their counterparts more about themselves. Now it was time for the future-visited ones to gasp at the similarities of their two worlds.

They also went into how they had met the assassin, adding to the cyborg's story, but kept it the clean version since the children were nearby. However, the kids were so immersed in their play that they took no notice anyway. During that time, Luna and the Ninja Master returned to the living room so they could add their bits to the telling as well.

"Now only one thing remains, getting back home somehow," future-visited Leonardo sighed.

 _I'm hoping to hear from Raphael on that subject soon,_ the Ninja Master signaled, Luna translated.

"Tell me again how this time window worked," less-gear wearing Don inquired and his future-visited counterpart started to explain to him about it. The purple-masked turtle and the dogi-wearing one listened intently.

"One thing still bothers me though, why didn't the Dark Turtles appear in the same place as us?" the castaway Leonardo frowned.

"And I am curious on why the Dark Turtles attacked the assassin and threatened his children. What did were they hoping to gain?" his counterpart added. However, there was no response to that as nobody knew.

"Wait so the time window opens a single stream between time lines?" Don blinked when his counterpart had finished talking about the time window. The turtle nodded.

"Isn't it then possible that the stream still exists?" the less-gear wearing one looked at the Ninja Master.

 _Possible…_ the dogi-clad one mentioned.

"And if the stream still exists, it could be detectable… um if we had the technology." Castaway Donatello frowned in thought, then looked at the gear he and his brother's were wearing. "Wait we have the technology."

 _You two come with me._ The Ninja Master rose up and soon all Donatellos had vacated the house, as the dogi-wearing turtle took them to talk with the General Magistrate.

"Well, I guess Donatellos aren't that much different from one world to another," future-visited Leonardo chuckled.

"Boy you have no idea," the cyborg laughed.

* * *

"What have you got out of them?" Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo entered the office space of General Deputy Clarence. The tall human glanced up then leaned back in his chair.

"Well, insults to my intelligence from the purple one, constant requests for something to eat from the yellow one, the blue one refused to speak but the red one blabbed something before clamming shut," the business-suit wearing man said.

"Ouch, hard-heads then," Mike grunted and sat down in front of the desk.

"You have no idea, but we have enough evidences against them, plus Leo's testimony and his two kids will nail them as well. It won't matter if they confess to anything," Clarence told him.

"But the red one did mention a name, Viral or something like that before clamming shut, he was cursing her and how she had landed them here," the human mentioned.

"Viral… hm, better ask the castaway counterparts if that name is familiar to them," the deputy magistrate muttered.

"How fare the latest guests?" Clarence inquired curiously.

"Well Don and the younger Dons were on to something regarding this whole time travelling business. Arrived few minutes ago to talk with Raph about it," Mike told him, the human nodded.

They looked up when into the small office stormed a turtle, clad in blue with katana straps across his plastron forming an X. Neither the deputy magistrate nor the general deputy seemed particularly surprised to see the seemingly miffed reptile.

"Okay, fine, you were right," Rogue growled turned around and left without even waiting for response.

"Proved him wrong again?" Michelangelo glanced at Clarence who was battling a rising laughter.

"I can't believe he actually tried to prove me wrong," the man chuckled.

"What was it this time?" the turtle wondered, though he wasn't sure if it was something to be known.

"Well, let's just say that I did point out to him the disadvantages of having only three fingers on each hand. He refused to believe it, although admitted to never having tried it," the human explained.

"I do not want to know more. So anyway, are you two still dating?" the deputy magistrate inquired and got a positive nod.

"He has his charms, though I could live without the language. I'm not sure there is a bar of soap large enough to clean that mouth," Clarence stated, earning slight grunting chuckle from Mike.

"Well, just deliver the paperwork for the Dark Turtle case to me when you're done." Mike rose up from the chair. "Better announce that all investigations on the case are considered over and we are just waiting for a trial date."

"Will do Mike, oh do me a favor and try to find out who Rogue tried to give the finger too. I just don't have the heart to go asking around," the human requested.

"Oh I think I can guess who he did it with, if Carl comes in almost dead from laughter, you know," the deputy magistrate told him before leaving the office. On his way out, he did just meet the general deputy in question.

"Oh… my…god… Mike do you know what Rogue tried to do?" the man was practically in stitches.

"Yes," Mike grunted and continued on his way, Carl stumbled into his brother's office.

"Clar, you will never guess what your boyfriend tried to do," he heard the man announce between laughter fits.

* * *

"Viral? Um yeah we know who that is." Future-visited Donatello blinked when asked about the name.

The Deputy Magistrate had arrived in the lab area of the office where the Donatellos had gone after talking with the general magistrate. They were now trying a theory of the time stream that had been brought up. Already the futuristic gear the purple-masked turtle had worn was being reconstructed to try to detect it.

"Well, the red Dark Turtle mentioned that name, apparently blamed her from stranding them here," Mike told him.

"Did they say anything more?" the less-gear wearing Don wondered but the deputy magistrate shook his head.

"Well… if Viral was involved that might explain why they didn't arrive at the same place as we did. She could have easily rerouted them to a different location," his castaway-counterpart mentioned and told them a bit about the virus.

"You don't think she came with them do you?" Mike frowned.

"Possible, but she would probably hide in some equipment with computer functions. She is a sentient program after all," future-visited Don explained. The deputy magistrate immediately grabbed up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Raph? Mike here, Don just told me that this Viral mentioned in the interrogation is some sort of a sentient computer virus. We better have the equipment removed from the Dark Turtles scanned," he said in the phone.

"Wait, there was computer in that building we found the Dark Turtles in…" the castaway ninja shoot in. Mike raised an eye-ridge but then nodded.

"Oh and have them also check the computer equipment that was confiscated," he added in the phone before hanging up.

"Not sure how much damage she can do though. Although she is a virus from the future, she was created by different technology. She might not interface with things here as properly," future-visited Donatello mentioned.

"Possible, also a lot of the technology here is manufactured in other worlds, it is quite possible she won't be able to do much at all," his counterpart mentioned.

"I'll let you get back to work. Don't worry about Viral, we'll handle it," the deputy magistrate said and left the lab.

* * *

 _Several days later._

Don left the lecture room along with the other students. The routine of these daily classes was still new to him but he was slowly getting there. The only downside he currently saw was that he couldn't concentrate fully on helping the counterparts get back home. They were still trying to see if they could detect the time stream or at least traces of it.

What had been most stunning was seeing the Ninja Master in full teacher mode. It was down right scary. The turtle had caught glimpses of it over the years he had known the dogi-wearing turtle, but never experienced it full force. It was clear that once inside the classroom, he was the teacher and you had damn better be listening.

So far he hadn't exactly managed to get to know any of the other students around. However, Don wasn't too distressed about that, it would take time and it wasn't like he lacked any friends in this world.

Since the turtle was done in school for today, he pondered going to the lair of his own universe for a break. Sometimes the old instincts of hiding from too much view did come up, though he was probably far more used to the exposure now. In the end the ninja picked up his shell cell and dialed the office of the general magistrate. He was almost immediately put through.

"Hey Raphael, I just wanted to know if there were any updates," he said on the phone and started to walk out of the campus area. The ninja had been calling almost daily after school before heading to the office to help with the search.

"Well this time I can give you good news," the general magistrate said on the other line. "As you know the Arakkans got involved in this two days ago, and they along with your counterpart think they may actually have found something."

"They have? I'm on my way." The olive-green turtle adjusted his pace.

"See you there then," Raphael chuckled and hung up. The ninja practically ran now and didn't even bother waiting for a bus or taking a taxi. He simply ran all the way to the office.

It wasn't terribly far away for someone used to travel at speed. So Don soon found himself in the office building and heading to the lab department. He quickly made his way to the section that had been provided for his future-visited counterpart to search for their world.

"Oh hey, the general magistrate said you were on the way," the other olive-green turtle commented when seeing the ninja come running. He was surrounded by computer equipment and with him were two tall, but thinly looking wolfish humanoids with rather sharp and intimidating facial features. Those were Arakkans.

"Yeah, he said you might have found something," less-gear wearing Don said and approached, bit out of breath after the long run, even a fit person has its limits.

"Not just something, but it," his counterpart stated and punched in commands on the keyboard, on a large screen a diagram showed up. It showed a straight glowing line that branched off near the end.

"As you can see the time window they used created a time stream between their time and their future time within their universe." One of the Arakkans glanced at the newly arrived turtle. Then out from his index finger came a really long claw more than foot in length. This was a trademark of this particular species, but he kept his remaining ones concealed. The claw was then used as a pointer on the diagram.

"As you can see the line is straight forward from the future to the present until the end of the journey. There it branches off due to the interference of those Dark Turtles," the wolfoid continued.

"The new branch does not just penetrate time and space of the origin universe but tears right through the interdimensional space. Due to the generally unstable nature of interdimensional travel without the proper equipment, this new branch is very weak and slowly fading away," the Arakkan kept using the claw to point at locations of the diagram.

"But it is still strong enough to be traced, a process that has already begun. We will have the coordinates of their universe within the hour." the other wolfoid finished.

"I've already called my brothers and Master Splinter, they are on their way," castaway-Donatello said and rose up from the chair. He shook hands with his counterpart. "But thanks for all your help."

"More than welcome, it's almost becoming a trend lately," the less-gear wearing turtle chuckled.

Roughly an hour later the castaways were gathered in the lab, also present were General Magistrate Raphael and Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo. The Arakkans finished gathering up the coordinates from the computer and loaded them into an ordinary dimension traveler. They also wrote it down and gave it to future-visited Donatello just in case.

"Don't worry about the Dark Turtles, they won't be going anywhere for the next 20 or so years," the general magistrate said with a smile.

"And we will let you know if we find anything regarding this Viral. So far we haven't been able to find anything," the deputy magistrate mentioned shrugging.

"We thank you again for your help and hospitality, it has been most appreciated," Master Splinter said and bowed and so did his sons.

"Think nothing of it, just days work around these parts," General Magistrate Raphael laughed and nodded to the Arakkans to open up a portal. "Be sure to drop by for a visit occasionally, you're all welcome again and this world is quite used to see multiple turtles scurrying around."

"Thank you, we will," the old rat said.

"I only wish we could find out if Cody was all right and at least let him know we are." The future-visited Donatello sighed, his brothers all nodded in agreement.

"Wait, remember the letter you sent Don and wasn't supposed to be opened until in the future?" Future-visited Mikey suddenly remembered.

"Yeah… hey that might work. Well at least to tell him we are all right." His brother lit up.

"We will work on that later, it's time to go home," Leo said and after saying goodbye, the four turtles and the old rat started to head through the portal.

"Well boys, thanks again for coming and assisting on this matter. I was worried I might have to transfer this over to the guys at the I.D.A Headquarters and they are starting to recognize my voice." The general magistrate turned to the two wolfoids. They were already starting to dismantle the various equipments.

"You were fortunate General Magistrate. My cousin and I have vast interest in temporal science, we were thus quite eager to help when hearing about this case at the embassy," the taller Arakkan said, looking at the three remaining turtles.

"Fortunate indeed, well we better let you and your cousin finish taking away your equipment. I'll let people know not to disturb you," Raphael assured them.

"Gratitude, we shall not be long at it," the wolfoid said.

The General Magistrate nodded and then gestured to Don and Deputy Magistrate Mike to head out of the lab. On their way he did mention to nearby staff to leave the Arakkans alone. It was a well-known fact that the sharp faced wolfoids were very protective about their technology, and didn't divulge many of their secrets to just everyone.

"So you think this Viral came along as well? Since we didn't find her in any of the Dark Turtle equipment or the computers they stole?" Don wondered as they stepped out on the hallway.

"If she did and if that program is like they told us she was, then this Viral could be anywhere right now," Raphael shrugged. "Let's not worry about it now; there is a team on that case. They will let us know if they find anything."

"Right," the purple-masked ninja nodded. Then he frowned a bit. "You don't think the assassin will cause any trouble over this whole thing?"

"From what I understand he's very busy with his sons. He came to press charges and give a testimony. We didn't really need him or his sons in as witnesses, all the evidences against the Dark Turtles just piled up on them. No I don't think Leo will cause any trouble, I think he much rather forget this whole thing," Raphael chuckled.

"Yeah, can't say I feel sorry for him," Don snorted.

"I hear you. The only ones who have my sympathy are the kids for having to end in this mess," the general magistrate said and the other two turtles nodded.

"Well Mike and I have to get back to work. What are you going to do?" Raphael glanced at the purple-masked turtle.

"Eh, think I'll just go home and do my homework," Don answered; he waved goodbye and headed for the stairs leading down. The other turtles returned to their respective offices.

* * *

 **Somewhere else.**

It had been a narrow escape but she had done it. Just before the ex-emperor had pulled the plug on the computer, Viral had escaped into the I.D.A network. She was now essentially in cyber space, wandering around trying to make some sense out of her surroundings.

 _I think I may have underestimated the technology here, it is quite advanced on places,_ she thought.

She had by now seen both what could be considered quite advanced by her standards and what would be very antique. The only problem she so far had was interaction. The virus was unable to connect properly with anything in there; the program had just not been created to interact with this technology.

The virus also didn't want to expose herself yet already. Her enemies were still unaccounted for and knew how to deal with her. Her accomplishes had all been arrested and were waiting jail time. Things had not gone quiet the way she had hoped.

Viral did learn few things though being able to read information while in there. She learned of the I.D.A and the various powers both within it and outside of it. The virus filed all this information with some interest; never know when it might come in handy.

She had wandered for quite some time and gained a lot of information when an energy signature caught her attention. The virus felt something off about it, as if it was being partially masked. The only way to really detect it was to be literally inside cyberspace. Curious the program started to wander towards it.

To properly understand what Viral saw once reaching her destination, it was somewhat like approaching a dark glooming structure. It was shrouded in black mist and with a sinister looking figure standing guard nearby. The virus approached undaunted.

The figure opened its eyes; they were glowing red and mechanical. It floated forward revealing it to be a turtle. Viral stopped short and wondered if she had been found and was walking into a trap. However, there was something off about the reptile.

It was mostly mechanical, there were some tattered organic parts on it but they were in state of decay. This was obviously the chosen avatar for this creature in the network, though it was concealed mostly from detection by conventional means.

"Who are you?" The voice was near robotic sounding, though it had clear touch of roughness and hostility.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I am Viral, I am a super advanced virus from the future," the virus responded. The mechanical turtle laughed nastily.

"Future? What is future? For some the future is the past and for others the past is the future. Time has no meaning to me, it passes and I still remain. Technology changes and I still remain," he said, the glowing eyes narrowed.

"Then who are you, you do not register correctly," the Virus said, she was getting an odd feeling about this creature.

"That is true. I was created by technology but I am not technology. Do not look at my body to learn who I am. I am much more, I've seen empires come and go, technology be created and crumble right back into dust. I was made in what you would consider the past but in the end became my future," the creature continued.

"The reason you do not register me correctly is because I am not a program. I am not a virus or some advanced artificial intelligence. No, I'm much more; I am the clone of a living being whose intelligence has surpassed many. In fact, I was gifted with ten times its intelligence and ten times its strength and skills. However, I was reverted back into energy and sent back to what you would say were thousands of years. I live in no time though, I am timeless now," the mechanical looking turtle growled.

"I see and then what are you doing here?" Viral frowned; this guy seemed to have quite the ego.

"Planning things that I do not wish others to see. Here nobody can see me and what I have in store. I'm working on my revenge against both my creator and his friends. I'm planning their total annihilation," the creature said and grinned nastily.

 _He certainly loves hearing himself talk,_ the program thought.

"Of course now that I have told you all this. You must die," the mechanical looking turtle growled and suddenly Viral detected several programs around her made for the eradication of viruses.

"Your primitive programs don't worry me," she snorted; the programs did in fact not detect her as a virus.

"Interesting, you are not recognized. You can't even interact with anything here at all, but a flush in the system should throw you off and scatter your program," the creature said and raised a hand.

"Before I commence the flush, I wonder. Are you familiar with my enemies? You did seem to think you had been caught when you first came," he inquired.

"I thought you were maybe my enemies, the turtles," Viral grunted and was already looking for a way out before this so called flush could be commenced. She did not want to find out how effective it was against her.

"The what?" the creature lowered his hand. "Did you say the turtles?"

"I did." The virus wondered what was now up.

"You are the enemy of the turtles?" the turtle raised a mechanical brow. "Interesting."

"Are they your enemies as well?" Viral asked, suddenly several images of the turtles and their counterparts appeared floating in front of her.

"I think maybe we can strike a deal. I must admit I have been looking for some allies to execute my plans and a sentient virus might just fit into them," the mechanical one said.

Viral had to consider it. After all, that guy had tried to get rid of her. However, given the circumstances she couldn't blame him. She would probably have done something similar herself. Plus he was the enemy of her enemies, and the virus was quite eager for revenge.

"I'm listening," she finally declared.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** As I noted, I originally wrote this story because I ended up actually wanting to integrate the Fast Forward universe into the Assassin series, I just fell flat for the Fast Forward season and regretted not using it in the end. However it was too late to do it to the 2k3 crew I was using, so instead I had them as separate counterparts.

This story also serves as a bit of a Prologue to Chaos in the Underworld as the last of my many foreshadowing to that fic happens here, in fact after reading Chaos you might actually feel this story is almost downright evil or at least will be harsher in hindsight.

This was a fun story to write and yes it was intentionally short, I knew people would confuse the 2k3 turtles and the FF-Turtles so I decided to keep the exposure to a minimum and instead model this story more like it was an episode of Fast Forward, not unlike what I did with Of Turtles and Unstable mutagen.

I greatly enjoyed showing the Assassin being beatable and even he had limits, it also sort of showed the dynamics between the evil AU trio, how the Dark Turtles are just disarmed when the boys are gone since E-Don knows he's expandable and there is no point in threatening him with death and torture.


End file.
